When the Roads are Foggy
by Enked
Summary: From the author of "When the Sky Cries" comes the next sequence in the thrilling horror story of college student [F/N]'s struggle to survive a Ghoul infested town. The game is only getting harder and the dense fog is making impossible to see clearly.
1. Chapter 1

Book 2: When the Roads are Foggy

Chapter 1: **It's too Thick To See**

* * *

"As with a heavy fog on a road, what lies ahead on the path of life is never completely clear, but the choice we make can help shape out the shadows."

–Bryson Staley

* * *

 _I choose to trust you; and trust you I shall._

 _Though right now, I need you to believe in me._

My eyes were wide as I stared into the mouth of the salivating monster behind me. His cracked lava eyes shot through my heart. I wasn't sure if it was even beating. The cold metal box trapped me within its confinements. The paranoia of never being able to be free again pierced my throat.

I couldn't breathe.

A sinister laugh echoed within the vent, "I knew-I knew I would find you." His grimy arm extended forward and quickly latched onto my ankle. I gasped and desperately tried to claw my way forward. My sore joints screamed the more I struggled.

"Let go-let go!" I pleaded through gritted teeth. The memories of the past flooded my mind as I realized I seemed to have similar reoccurrences. I was always the victim. Never, was I the one pulling; I was the one fighting to live. The trembles incased me while I gripped the edge of the vent. I looked ahead to the vacant room.

I could do it; I could escape.

My imagination was cut short when I felt a slimy tongue tickle my ankle. I'm gonna-I'm going to devour you. Your flesh is going to be jerky and your organs-oh your organs are going to be the noodles to the soup!"

I nearly fainted. I was going to die at the hands of this strange, at this devil who was in a human's skin. I looked over my shoulder; his teeth were positioned over his meal. They held no compassion, no soul. Yet…

I narrowed my eyes. Was I to die like this?

I reeled my left leg back, gathered my strength, before I launched a powerful kick at the creature's face. His neck slightly popped as my foot made contact. The monster snarled at the sudden reaction. I took the small window of opportunity and heaved myself forward. My elbows made it over the metal rail just as Kaneki's words invaded my brain.

 _"No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, don't come out. Stay hidden,"_ he said. I felt a blow to my chest.

"Kaneki-" I whispered. My torso was midway out. I stretched for the floor, my head dangled upside down as the blood rushed to it. I felt nauseously hot. Was I making the right choice?

"Your mine!" The Ghoul roared. My stomach was slammed against the vent. I hollered in agony as I was rapidly dragged backwards. I sucked in mouthfuls of desperate air while my life flashed before me. I broke out in a damp sweat. Fear ate away at me while the monster sank his ravenous teeth through my flesh. There wasn't a moment for screams; I was a fish on a hook and being pulled to my fate.

The ripples in the tin box bounced under my chin. My torn nails bled as I still tried to hold on. Grasp what? What was there to grab? My weary eyes fluttered. I lived a decent life, right?

Kaneki, he told me he _loved me._ That's right, I heard endearment from a monster. A flesh dinning creature cared about me. He fought for me. And…

 _"Stay safe."_

His spirit whammed into me like a speeding truck. I lifted my head as if he was there. This drive, where was it coming from? I wasn't sure. All I was aware of was the fact that I could feel the muscle in my lower leg being separated from the bone. I bit back the agony. If Kaneki could endure hardship, if he could battle these omens, then, then…

I looked at the passing corner in the vent. I had one shot.

Then I could too…

The teeth clamped deeper as my limb slightly strained against his hold. The drool drenched my open wound. It felt as if a pound of salt had been dumped into it. However, maybe that's just want I needed. The pain was a reminder to live.

I mustered several dragon-like breaths before I hooked my hand on the sharp corner. My shoulders shook as the weight behind me continued to yank. The tears spilled as the tissue began to snap piece by piece. The Ghoul growled with frustration as he tossed my limp leg like a rag doll. I wouldn't cave.

I let out a horrid scream as I threw myself forward. The building pressure finally exploded and I was free. I ignored the frying pain and the splash of blood that covered not only my leg, but the walls as well. With weak line of sight I blindly made my way through the metal maze. On sweaty palms and crippled knees I funneled my remaining energy into maneuvering these barricading walls. However, it soon became a chase, a race to out run death, as I heard the Ghoul bulldozing through the vent.

The panic swelled around me. The walls felt as though they were getting tighter. The dusty air, I was convinced there was less. Claustrophobia, was after me as well.

"Come back here!" The Ghoul gurgled his threat. I glanced behind me to see his suit was torn from racking the sides of the vent. His mouth looked as if was spilling wads of clumpy-bloody-soup. I noticed some remains of flesh still wedged in his teeth. That was going to be the rest of me. I sped ahead fearing what might come.

I continued to crawl desperately. Each pounding hand and knee I laid down only slightly rattled the box. However, the bloated heavy body behind me caused the constant rocking of the entire frame the jarring echoes. There was no gap in time once I realized this and by then it was too late. The cold floor underneath me suddenly caved.

The tumble to the solid tile came soon than expected.

The wind was knocked clear from my lungs. I was frozen, glued to the ground in pure shock. I couldn't feel anything. Had I died?

"You-you fucking human," the Ghoul snarled in disgust. The adrenaline electrified my senses. The ability to move was granted back into my limbs. Without much thought, I staggered to my legs and forced myself down the unfamiliar hallway. The grim grey area wasn't useful in helping me distinguish the proper direction. Where was the damn exit?

I was thankful not to feel anything. The numbness was bliss as I tried to outrun the hideous monster. I could feel his glowing red eyes behind me. However, that was all I needed to fuel the fire in me to keep running. I slammed into walls and flew around turns like a disoriented mouse in this maze. I could hear the thundering footfalls over my exhausted breathes.

"You're mine! You're fucking mine."

The lights flickered overhead and caused everything to be distorted. The floor looked wobbly, the walls moved, shadows looked like figures.

"What the-[F/N]?"

I hadn't recognized the voice until I slammed into his chest. My pulsing veins weren't in the correct state to be held. I fidgeted in his grasp; I knew what was coming.

"Ayato-! Ayato let me go, let go!" I yelled as I glanced around. His fingers tried to constrain me.

"Where the fuck have you been? Where's-?" He asked angrily as I squirmed.

My messy hair fell around my bruised face, "Stop it! For fucks sake I'm not going to die here!" I shoved him hard enough to break free. I heard him growl and then the same heavy footsteps that were still hot on my trail clouded Ayato's furry. He was the least of my concerns.

I skidded down another narrow hall.

I was racked with panic as I noticed again; there were no windows, no doors, and no exit. I swallowed roughly. My brain was sizzling in a hot pan. What was I going to do? Unexpectedly, my feet slid out from underneath me. I lay sprawled out in the bloody pool around me. My downfall was going to be because of my own injury.

"Shit," I hissed. The stinging from my leg flared at any movement. I could lightly see the massive hole around my calf. The white of the cartilage could be seen. I wanted to vomit at the sight of my mangled body. I knew this was the end.

The hungering moans followed me. My teeth began to chatter at the idea of being devoured alive. I hadn't felt such fear since the day I met Kaneki in that alley. The tears came. Yes, I was going to cry. I had fought so long, so hard and for it to end like this, was heartbreaking.

"God," I sobbed. "You're a cruel, you're a fucking cruel man." I wilted as I saw those red eyes approaching. The slimy drool leaked from his blocky jaw. If there had been a knife or even a wire I would have killed myself. I would die any other way, except like this. I choked on my cries.

I glanced upward to see the strange staring Ghoul peering down on me. I didn't recognize him. I assumed he was just some random individual who attended the banquet. I didn't bother to examine his features. To me, everything was shadowed. I watched as he raised his claw-like fingers.

My stomach twisted in knots.

"Mom, Dad," I muttered. "Ume, Chilly, Kaito-" I paused as time swirled around me. A faint light emerged from behind the hideous creature. My heavy eyes were barely allowing me to see. A dark lean figure came forth, like a quiet angel.

"K-Kaneki?" I asked in a mumble. My drained body could handle no more. I couldn't smell, couldn't taste, the numbness spread through me like poison. That's what it felt like. A trickle of liquid hit my cheeks. I blinked at each falling droplet from the sky.

Yet, it couldn't be. The open skies were outdoors; we were inside.

My mind became as unclear as a lingering fog. The thick moisture swirled my head and refused to let me make sense of anything. Surviving had taken away any strength I had left. I was past my empty tank.

As I fell further from reality, I recalled being lifted from the icy ground. My back was supported against someone's hold as my legs draped over their arms. I tilted my head upwards as I tried to figure out what unearthly being was carrying me off to heaven…or hell.

The dark silhouette was burred beyond recognition. And soon my eyes became glazed over as if a film had been placed over them. I lightly moaned against the throbbing aches.

"So," A deep humorous voice spoke. I rolled my head toward the advancing bulky- white-figure whose color contrasted greatly against what was holding me. "This is the little birdie who survived it all, eh?"

My eyes began to close.

The voice spoke again, "Let's take her to my special room. I'm sure they'll be glad to see each other. After all, this reunion will be a thrilling appetizer."

I heard a pinching clank from a metal tool.

An evil laugh followed.

 _Was I going to hell?_ I asked myself as I fell deep into the foggy depths of the **unknown.**

* * *

I woke to be greeted with a pounding headache.

Inside my skull, I could feel my brain treading the fluid in there. Each splash that slapped the sides of my head made me cringe.

I leaned forward and as I did I heard the stiff pops from my neck. My waist pinned me back with discomfort. And that's when I felt the in-no comparison-miserable pain in my leg. I let several emotional gasps escape my lips. I would have looked, except I couldn't see.

Everything was pitch black.

"[F/N]-"

I slightly shuffled as I recognized that voice. I went to move around, to look beyond the object that pressed against me then I felt the restraints. Not only was I blind but also a hefty clamp of uncomfortable metal was forced around my wrists. I struggled in a fit of panic.

"[F/N], it's alright. Calm down-"

I knew he could hear it, the chains rattled as I shook. Even though he was there this uncertainty was suffocating me.

"Kaneki-Kaneki-"I whispered through tears. "Wh-what's going on?" I asked. I heard him stir; apparently he was confined too. I felt the object supporting me scoot around. Its thin cold frame squeaked across the floor.

I whimpered, "You're not chained are you?" My heart fell when he went silent.

"Don't worry. We're going to get out of here. There aren't going to touch you. They are after me; they want me. [F/N] it's going to be alright." Kaneki did his best to ease my concerns. I pulled against the handcuffs.

"I'm so scared," I cried.

I finally admitted to the emotion that had ridden on my shoulders since the beginning. I had played the tough girl act long enough. I was broken, defeated, hurt. I wasn't stable any longer. I was only a human trying to dodge these unearthly creatures. It was impossible.

I trembled.

Suddenly, I felt tender fingers brush the top of my head. I jumped at the unexpected touch.

Kaneki calmly replied, "It's only me."

I nodded and swallowed the growing nerves. Even though I couldn't see, I felt for his open hand and laid my cheek against. His other hand stroked my wet face. I sat on, what I assumed to be the floor. My savior, now prisoner, must have been seated in a sort of chair. I leaned weakly against the back of it as he continued to comfort me.

"H-how long have you been in here? Why did you scream?" I broke the silence by asking. Kaneki hesitated his touch.

"A while," he said in a defeated tone. "Why did you leave? I told you to stay put." He said as he completely ignored my other question. I licked my chapped lips.

"A-a ghoul found me." I said in an exhausted breath. I knew he would tense at my words.

"How-how bad are you hurt?" Kaneki asked in a rather astonished tone. I knew he couldn't see me, but I still shrugged my shoulders.

I didn't lie, "pretty bad." I swallowed the pain. Then I pressed my face into his hand again. "Please don't stop." Kaneki didn't say a word as he made small circles with his thumb around my cheek. I shivered from the coldness of the room. It felt huge, spacious, almost like a grand ballroom.

I listened quietly as Kaneki hummed an unfamiliar tune. It was gentle and reminded me of our dance on the rooftop. I let a single tear drip pass the blindfold and onto his palm.

"Kaneki-" I cleared my throat.

"Hm?"

"Are-are you injured?"

I heard him suck in a deep inhale, "I didn't expect this to happen." I didn't get to ask him what he meant when the noise of slammed door flooded the room. I jolted and moved closer to Kaneki. His hand wrapped tightly around the side of my face. A clap of footsteps came forward.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm glad to see you two have finally been reunited. Such sweetness, hm?" That boisterous voice rang my ears.

"Don't touch her." Kankei threatened but the stranger only laughed.

"Oh, Kaneki do forgive me for not properly introducing myself to your pet here."

I cringed as the presence stood in front of me. Then bright florescent lights blinded my eyes as the blindfold was yanked away. I squinted past the rays to see an intense hulky man. His blonde hair stuck out in strange ways and seemed to oppose the well tailor white suit he wore.

His rather large beak nose came closer; his small eyes scanned me over. I felt the immediately intimidated. Was he human? No, certainly not if Kankei felt threatened by him. My guts sprung unimagined leaks of fears.

I nervously glanced around the room. It was a horrible outdated black and white tile floor, back walls, and as predicted a skyscraper tall ceiling. What was this mad house? I felt a finger move my chin to his direction.

"You-you're the man from earlier." I said nervously. I received a cocky chuckle in return.

"Right you are Miss. I don't suppose I will get a proper 'thanks' for saving your life. I had to kill a customer."

"You have interesting clientele," I replied with an unpleased tone. The man again laughed. Was everything a joke?

He slapped the side of my face roughly, "You've sure got a keeper here, Kaneki." The chair behind me rattled tremendously.

"Stay away from her!" Kaneki shouted. I had never seen him so rallied. I thought he claimed to be a fighter? Why was he acting defenseless? The jolly stranger leaned around behind me. I heard a click and then was hoisted to my feet. I fought the tears as the weight came crashing down on my wounded leg.

My arms were still bound tightly behind me as I was forced to stand next to this man. While standing that's when I saw exactly what we had been confined to. That's when I saw the cart, the chair, and the bloody floors.

That's when I realized how terrible the situation was. This was more than deranged nut house. This was…

"Please, allow me to give you the grand tour." The man next to me said. The vital fluid within me ran cold. My face felt flushed, I knew I turned sickly white. Kaneki didn't bother to look at me. He hung his head low. Not a sound came from his throat.

I was forcefully shuffled towards a door, "I'm Jason, by the way."

* * *

 **Greetings readers, I'm back!**

 **Told you there was going to be a book 2. I kept my promise.**

 **Anyway, this is the grand opening of the next part. I'm still deciding on the next section, still picking characters to be role played later.**

 **Book 1: When the Sky Cries-** **à**

 **Hopefully will make time to polish Book 1.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading!**

 **~Enked**


	2. Chapter 2

Well that was embarrassing…

Terribly sorry readers I posted the wrong chapter in the wrong Fanficion!

Lol, guess these late night hours are finally getting to me!

I do apologies!

Thank you, Genesis-777 for kindly pointing out the error!

Chapter 2 of **When the Roads are Foggy** is re uploaded.


	3. Chapter 3

Book 2: When the Roads are Foggy

Chapter 2: **The Colorful Rain Brings the Fog**

 **Author's Note: You all know me…Shit gets twisted in here. Nothing new for this story. However, fair warning.**

* * *

 _There was no need for restraints._

I held my head low.

 _They knew; they knew they had won._

I sat in that god-forsaken dungeon for what seemed to be hours. I thought that last room was cold; I was terribly mistaken. I miserably looked at my fingers; underneath all the dried crimson was an off shade of blue hue. The circulation to my toes had long since gone. My tears, my emotions, were frozen to my cheeks like icicles. I couldn't even swallow. My throat was raw from all the screams I had tried to muster, I tried countless times to wake him up.

But to no anvil did it work.

I still remember seeing the back of his head.

Still unmoved and still non caring as I was dragged away, over and over.

The puddles of scarlet grew.

And each time, he seemed to get more distant from reality.

"Why?" I choked, "Why did you scream?" A new tear came from the rim of my eye. Kaneki never did answer my question. _Yet, then again…_

The hinges to door's heavy weight squeaked as it opened. I inhaled a shaky breath. I heard the familiar draft-like footsteps. The chills of fear ran through my body. Though, I felt defeated. I couldn't rid myself of the continuous shakes.

"Ah, [F/N], it's nice to see your finally conscience again." That demonic voice filled the area with it's sick slightly humored remark. I dared not to look at him. I heard another shuffle of shoes following.

The heavy set man cleared his throat, "Have you enjoy my friend, Kaneki's musical solo? The boy's got quite the lungs, don't you agree?"

 _I really didn't need an answer to the question…_

I rolled my lips inward to avoid making any noise. I kept my shoulders firmly plastered against the stone walls. And even though the pain was excruciating, I held my legs to my weary chest. However pointless it may have seemed, it brought me some comfort.

I watched as those black stained shoes came into my view. My spine was nearly peeled away from my overbearing tense muscles. Mentally, I wasn't going to live through this. I tightened my jaw and I prayed that I could control my natural habits. After all…I was only human.

An endearing sigh escaped the man's lips, "Awe, not talking again are we? And here I thought we were well acquainted [F/N]. After all, not everyone receives a personal tooth extraction. That's rather unique-" I cringed as the sound of the metal clamp's chomp. My mouth still pooled with wads of blood.

"Would you not agree, Ayato?" Jason asked. I heard a shuffle of feet.

"Tch, haven't been one to ever disagree with you, _Sir,"_ Ayato replied mater of factly. I slightly pinched my brows. Since, when did that boy take direction from anyone? The sadistic male let out a thunderous laugh as he strolled across the room. I peered up at Ayato, thankfully his eyes weren't upon me. My ears picked up the sound of rattling jars and unscrewing lids. My heart pulsed rapidly.

"Let's see," The hulky Ghoul said excitedly. "Now this little guy is a show stopper. It really helped Kaneki and I form a great bond in the past." My eyes widen in horror. There was no hindering the panic that swelled within me. The monstrous man came back with his fingers pinching a twirling beetle like centipede. It's millions of tiny spiked legs frantically clawed in all directions. My mouth gapped open at the sight.

Jason smiled, "See? I told you this baby would be the icebreaker. The only question remains," he paused as he looked down at me, "which location will make you sing louder?"

I violently shook my head as I stuck myself further back into the wall. I wish I could just disintegrate into one of those tiny rocks. I would give up anything to vanish. I take it back; being eaten wouldn't be that horrible. Goosebumps quickly covered my body. Even my teeth, though incredibly sore, managed to chatter.

The devil's eyes roamed my figure, "That might be an interesting spot." A smile stretched across his face before he harshly kicked my injured leg. I stifled a cry. The wound continued to seep a plentiful amount of liquid. How had I not died this way?

"Ayato, hold her steady. Don't want this guy crawling the wrong direction." Jason advanced closer as did his mindless assistant. I held up my arms in a defenseless action and weakly tried to block him. Ayato easily shoved my limbs away as he hovered his body over me. Both palms were plastered on each side of my forearms. I felt a massive hand grab my raw ankle.

I was about to scream when a directly harsh _'shhh'_ pierced my ear. With blurry eyes I looked at the messy haired Ghoul as his attention faced Jason. The young Ghoul before me interjected.

"It's fucking useless to use that tactic on her." Ayato said dully. I didn't move, as I was in shock to his words. I starred at the two men in disbelief. Even the leader, Jason, raised a brow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snorted. The bug still was dangerously dangled above my wound. Ayato's fingers dug into me.

He let out an annoyed sigh; "I've dealt with this piece of shit human before. She doesn't cave under pain." I was wrong. I wasn't going to die from outside sources. I was going to perish because of a heart attack. What was he saying? I knew I was giving him the same astonished look as Jason. Except, I didn't blink.

The man in the suit rolled his eyes, "I doubt your words to be truthful Ayato. Every being, every _human,_ cracks under pressure." His other hand popped a few knuckles. I squirmed as it reminded me of Kaneki. Suddenly, Ayato released me. He stood above me and before I knew it a powerful kick was blown to my shoulder. I couldn't even yelp as his foot crushed down on my stomach. I breathed heavily as the blood dripped from the corners of my mouth.

Ayato narrowed his eyes at me as if to challenge me.

"See? Fucking pointless," He said more towards me. Jason let out of gruff of disappointment. Ayato pressed again on my gut, "The only way to make her sequel is by _other_ ways." My nerves fired off at the dark sounds of tone. Jason titled his head as he looked at me.

"You seem to know your physiology well, Ayato," Jason said rather amusedly. "Very well, I'll leave the rest to you." The man pulled a white hole filled mask over his face. He strolled to the exit before making a final glance.

"Besides, Kaneki's probably missing our fun," He held up the bug's twisting body. My stomach dropped further to the floor. "Oh the joys of hearing a duet." He laughed hysterically as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"You're still an asshole."

"You're still a whinny, bitch."

I starred at Ayato with duel hated eyes. I couldn't believe my luck, it hadn't gotten better, in fact it had gotten worse. Much worse. I let my lip curl into a snarl when he tried to open my mouth. He grabbed my chin roughly.

"Open that fucking jaw, I'm not going sit around while you think things over. If you want I'll make you _sing_ for real," Ayato growled. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling as I allowed him to put a small pad of gauze in the back on my cheek. I winced when the fabric made contact with the wound. I never would have guessed the strange sensation I would feel having that missing molar. It had been years since I had lost teeth.

Ayato popped my mouth shut, "God you're so damn difficult." I adjusted my tongue around the soaked clot.

"I'm not in the mood for your attitude. You can just-can just-" I paused at the curse words that wanted to roll out of me. I let out heavy sigh, "you can just leave now." I drifted my gaze from him. I starred at the cracks in the floor.

Ayato let out an obvious huff, "You pathetic humans. Don't you ever get those fucked up emotions right? Can't even show gratitude after I just spared you a terrible time and not to mention stuck my fingers in your mouth to plug a wound. Tch, no wonder you things are nothing but food."

I shook my head. My body began to fill with anger.

"That's the problem with you creatures," I retorted. I then turned to face him, "you're always _ravenous_. And not just for a meal either, all of you have some sort of ego problem. All of you blood suckers want power. What's wrong with all of you? What are you all so afraid of?" I looked at him with questionable eyes of disgust. Ayato's face-hardened intensely. I could practically see the veins bulge around his orbs.

"You can shut that rambling piece of shit mouth of yours before I snap it off your head." The Ghoul threatened. I raised my shoulders.

"Exactly my point. Congrats on proving my theory correct. All of you heartless monsters feel this need to control, _us._ As if-as if, we are some sort of live stock that needs to put in the proper correl. What are you so afraid of? Huh? Tell me, Ayato, are you afraid of _us_?"

He grinded his teeth in front of me, "Shut up you fucking-" I couldn't hold back the trembling lip. Light tears made there way back to my vision. I was still mad, beyond furious. However, I was hurt, crushed by the way things were. My heart ached for many things. And one of them was to have life back to normal, a world without Ghouls.

I looked at my hands, "I know, I can shut up now. Since I'm a _fucking pathetic waste of space._ " I finished the sentence for him.

Ayato was silent as I cried.

"It's hard, its painful Ayato," I said with in between sobs. He still was knelt next to me. I licked my chapped lips, "It hurts knowing that's how we are valued. You can't imagine-" My words trailed off.

Ayato was about to lay a hand on my neck when the door unexpectedly was jarred open. I flinched at the bang that followed. The figure from the doorway emerged and was clear who our visitor was.

"I didn't hear any singing," Jason said as he toyed with his tool. My heart froze as I realized that I had drowned out all of Kaneki's screams with my own meltdown. How could I be so selfish? Then again, its not like he cared that I was taken. My chest clenched at the thought. I could feel my emotions becoming harder again.

 _Love [F/N], you've never been one to care that much about anyone. Especially a boy…_

I pursed my lips at the reminder.

I was right; I was stone cold.

Ayato quickly stood and fiddled with the zipper of his pants, "Sometimes they're just left in shock." I shot him a glare of annoyance. I knew what image he managed to portray. _Disgusting pig_ , I thought to myself.

Jason howled, "Ah that a boy. Well it seems as though this will be our final time together. I do hope you've enjoyed your stay, [F/N]. I lifted my chin.

"I'll be sure to recommend it to others," I said sarcastically. Ayato gave me his angered expression. I didn't care. It would be his fault, if he got caught in the act of not performing his duties. After all, I was just the weak pathetic human. I was as brainless as cattle.

 _But that also makes me unpredictable, right?_

Jason managed another laugh, "What a pistol. Let's see how loaded she'll be after this little meeting. After all," he strolled closer, "it's the grand finale."

He hoisted me to my feet.

* * *

My veins felt exactly like constricted tubes as the blood tried to rush through them.

I wasn't entirely sure what I was about to see, this time around.

Last meeting, god, seemed so long ago. I wouldn't be surprised if it had been a full night's passing. Maybe that's what the chills were from? Was the moon against me? Or was it trying to harden me, to prepare me for something worse to come?

I would never know.

Jason held me loosely by the arm as he fiddled with the doorknob. He took his leisurely time, which only caused me to hyperventilate more. I just wanted this to end. If this room was going to be my tomb, then why does the clock have to slow?

 _You're a greedy man,_ I said to the Grim Reaper. I could have sworn I heard a cackle of laughs from my head. That foggy shadow was swirling inside of there. I let my shoulders drain out a deep breathe.

Ayato had veered off on his own path quite a ways ago. I would never forgive him for the torment he caused both my sister and I. However, at the same time I actually found myself thankful for his quick thinking. He may be a worthless, spine-less, and despicable Ghoul.

My tongue messed with the damp cloth.

But…he also spared me from something possibly far greater.

"Inglorious bastard," I whispered to myself. Can you believe that I actually smirked at that? I heard the twist of the knob, the heavy breathing from Jason, and the gears in my turn. I just kept remembering. The thoughts would stop.

The reel of films flickered through my brain. I didn't try and cease the slide of frames. I welcomed it. I told myself, this was probably the last time I would "remember" anything. Once, you die. That's it. Anything that once was, would be ashes like the rest of the body.

So why not let the _existence of me_ live one last time?

The door began to squeak, and my mind began to play.

Mom, she came first. I recalled the day she bought me my first set of crayons. I had to be, five maybe six? Who cares, the point was it started to evolve the person I would become. It shaped me. That little box of colorful sticks, it meant something. The moments of she and I drawing together were still there. I have never forgotten the messy scribble I created of a rainy day. Mom was confused, she had asked me why the little girl had thrown away her umbrella and knocked over her bucket. I smiled at her and explained that the rain was beautiful and that's why I made it colorful with pinks, oranges, yellows, and purples. I told her, that it was all right to make the best out of the sky's sad days because their tears weren't the same as ours. They were happy droplets.

The reel flashed to Dad. My mind rolled back to the time I made paper planes out of his business files. That inventive streak still had not left me by the time I was ten. Like a good father, even under his high-pressured job, he could only laugh at my busy fingers. He even told me they were excellently crafted. I loved that man. He was my support through everything. A levelheaded man with a big heart would describe my father.

Every contest, every award, he was there for. He never frowned upon my work, I was a skilled artist and he never saw it any other way. College was just back up, he told me with a wink. It crushed me the day I was left to be alone in my new apartment. Time would do me justice, though.

Ume, my terribly ill sister, your soul will never settle well with me. I let you down. In a way, the biggest fault was because mom never let anyone admit what you really were. The doctor's diagnosed your condition the years I was in middle school. Your unbalanced outbursts had gotten so bad; we had to move closer to your rehab facility. I remember the scary moments they came to take you away and you were locked up for months. Funny, I'm the one who is slowly drowning in a pool of insanity.

I remember the day you graduated with honors.

I recall the day you got married.

The way he looked at you, the man you cherished so dearly, and I knew that you were going to be ok. We all did. Ume, you crazy girl, I love you because you are my sister. But that's the only reason. The other part of me resents every make up of you. You caused our family years of emotional pains. You unstable nightmare, you were the reason mom and dad almost got a divorce. Ume, all you caused us was grief.

You were a twisted individual.

 _Maybe, maybe that's the reason_ , I thought as Jason opened the door more.

Maybe that's why I despised him, Kaneki, as much as I did. His Ghoulish demeanor, it reminded me too much of you. Those hollow eyes were equivalent to yours. That quiet unpredictable personality was too much of a reminder. Ever since he left the shop, he couldn't decide whom he was. The moments we spent together drove me mad. I had long since made a pledge to always be truthful, recognized as either black or white. But not him, not Ume, each fought that dreaded demon _grey_.

Ironically, the day Kaneki gave me pencil and paper while I was locked in the bathroom. It was clear; in my mind I saw his portrait in more than just that faded grey. I pictured him with vivid colors…like the rain.

My mind's reel started to dissolve the minute I was shoved into the room. Again, I stumbled upon the dirty-checkered floor. I managed to dodge a puddle of blood as I stood a few feet from Kanek's side. Was this not pointless? Every time I was brought back here, he wouldn't say anything. I couldn't blame him; he was still confined. There wasn't he could do.

"Don't you want to see him?" Jason said with a sly smirk. His knuckles chastised me as I stood between them. I was beyond rattled. I was sick with worry.

I swallowed roughly, "Why is it you would turn on your own kind? Aren't you creatures a band of misfits together? Kaneki, he's-" I paused, "he's a Ghoul like you. Doesn't make any sense." Jason let out another belly aching laugh.

He twirled his metal tool, "Ah nothing slips past you. You seem like a clever girl; you might as well know what you've been mixed up in. After all, answers to that seem like such a small talk in the large seam of things."

A clank of chains and a whisper of giggles echoed the room.

I shook off the noises, "This wouldn't have anything to do with gaining power, would it?" I had to control my hoarse weak voice from cracking. Jason pulled the mask from his face. It was hard to stare at those sneaky narrow eyes.

"Hm, if I hadn't seen you at the banquet, I would have guessed you were under hire for the _Doves_. Not my favorite ring of people, might I add," Jason said as he adjusted his tight collar. I pinched my brows but refrained from asking further.

"I'm guessing that's it then," I shuffled my weight off my bad leg. The blood still dripped to my ankle. My tender sides ached as I continued, "Someone's threatened you, your power, and in order to preserve your rank-you take those who have strength hostage. " I gave him a hard stare.

Another couple rounds of snorting laughs broke the silence. Honestly, he was making me question if I was in the right state of mind. Why didn't I find any of this humorous?

"May I ask how you've come across this information? You're not a private eye," He glared down at me, "are you?" I raised a brow.

"Would it make a difference if I was?"

Jason clapped the metal tool, "No, no I suppose it wouldn't. You're still going to end up dead. However, it would be in your best interest not to die at my hands. I have a nasty reputation of leaving gruesome remains." I tried to hide the chill that ran up my spine. Again, more hushed giggles filled my head.

The man cleared his throat, "To answer your question, my friend Kaneki is a special Ghoul. A rare delicacy, if you will, even to us. His one eye skull has endless possible abilities. Let's just say, to matters short, a well known Ghoul and he share similar tasty traits." I watched as his mouth slightly watered.

I couldn't comprehend all of it, "S-so if you e-eat him?" I stuttered my words as the realization hit me.

Jason smiled, "That's correct, his Kagune will instantly become apart of me. Oh I can already imagine the sensation!" His jowls leaked like a hungry dog. I began to fidget.

"Then-then why do you eat humans?" I asked with a slight shake. Jason strolled passed me as he whipped his sleeve over his mouth. I held myself together. I watched as he began to shove items into his coat. The table near Kaneki began to grow empty. However, there was still a fluid filled syringe underneath the furniture. My eyes drifted from the object, as I hoped he didn't notice my stare.

Kaneki had mentioned something about it, in our previous visits.

That was the only word he managed to say.

"Enough questions, why don't you come see your hero? After all, that's what you were hoping for, no?" Jason grabbed a handful of Kaneki's hair, "He's waiting for your support [F/N]. He's waiting for those encouraging words."

The air was still as I thought about the man's actions. It wasn't normal; every other time I was brought here he ignored us. Now, it was a demand to see Kaneki. I slightly turned my head away.

Jason growled as he cracked his knuckles, "Get over here now! Or I'll peal your skin off layer by layer." I hesitated then limped my way towards the prisoner in the chair. I wasn't sure what I was about to see, each time his condition had worsened. He was running a close second to my wounds. Jason stayed behind the chair as I came into Kaneki's view. His head hung low once more.

Weakly I knelt in front of him, "K-Kaneki?"

Nothing.

I looked at Jason, which he nodded with a sinister grin, "Go on."

My eyes began to look over his body. That's when I noticed the missing fingers and toes. I saw the exposed bones in the joints, the massive spill of blood, and the deterioration of his clothes. His hair even had an off shade of red tint to it.

I was mortified.

"Kaneki, Kaneki please, please talk to me." I begged as I laid a soft hand on his leg. I felt him jolt, "Please." Suddenly, he seemed to be brought back to life. However, it wasn't the reaction I had anticipated. I was startled when he began to shake with a cheeky laugh.

"W-what's, what's a thou-thousand minus s-seven?"

I leaned closer to him, "What? Kaneki what are you saying?"

In a fit of hysteria he threw his head back and let out another chilling howl, "Ah-ah what-what's one thousand-one thousand minus seven?" I felt his knees dance under my touch. The chains that bound him clanked endlessly as he rocked in his chair.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Worry was hitched in my throat as I looked at Jason. He was far above amused at this entire scene.

"I thought you would enjoy seeing the more _fun_ Kaneki. This boy breaks at the simplest mind games. The physical doings, well that's just for my benefit." He smirked as he held up a key.

I denied his words as my brows came together, "Kaneki, Kaneki look at me. Look at me damnit!" I screamed at him. I had to wake him up. I staggered to my feet; bit the pain, before I grabbed his shoulders.

I dug my nails into his shirt, "Don't do this! Please, Kaneki I need you. Please-" I pleaded with him. My heart crumbled the more I saw him unmoved by my words. He twisted his head around like a broken contraption. He kept mouthing the same insane sentence. Numbers kept trickling out of his mouth. Crazy, he was crazy just like her.

Jason let out a tickle-like giggle, "Doesn't she smell appetizing?"

My heart nearly choked.

Kaneki stiffened as he instinctively began to sniff the air.

"Common Kaneki, don't resist satisfying your hunger. Aren't you just starved for a good meal? She's fresh and just the right size for a quick bite. After all, don't you want to save your friends at Anteiku? Don't you need _power_ , to do so?" Jason hummed.

I pulled my arms back the second Kaneki's white over casted eyes rolled towards me. Clearly, he had believed all the lies he had been told. This new persona, this new creature was over taking him. I slowly began to back away.

Kaneki's tongue snaked outside of his mouth.

"Don't worry, [F/N] his Kangue is still hindered. But-" I heard the sickening _click_ of the chain's lock. "You might want to run _fast."_

Instantly, I turned around and bolted to the exit. My body slammed into the thick metal door. I couldn't get my hands to even lock around the handles, as I had dodge Kanek's rapidly approaching body. Unlike me, he used the advantage of the wall, and propelled his weight off of it.

Like the predator he came at full force and knocked me off my balance. My body collided with the table and I could feel the throbbing pains running through my nerves. I squirmed relentlessly. My exhausted limbs were eventually pinned into the bloody pool. My hair began to grow damp from the liquid. Tears spilled, my lips trembled, and there was nothing more I could do.

Kaneki straddled over me as he held my wrists in one of his deadly grips. His bewitched eyes refused to recognize me. An eerie smiled etched his face as he leaned over me and inhaled my scent from my neck down.

"K-Kaneki, no stop! Kaneki please, please stop!" I begged him as I sobbed in misery, "Don't listen to him, it's me! Kaneki!"

My skin crawled as I saw his black-broken fingers dragged their way down my stomach. His jaw began to lather as he toyed with my shirt. Fear struck me incredibly hard at that moment. I knew, I knew…

I let myself blindly scream, "Kaneki don't! Don't do this! No-no!" I couldn't even get my legs up to kick him. He felt like a boulder as he sat on me. I felt my organs shutting down just from the weight alone. "He's-he's going to kill you. Kaneki, listen, please listen-"

The Ghoul ignored my cries as he grabbed a handful of the sweater's fabric and began to pull it upwards. The cold air hit my exposed stomach. His warm stained fingers raked my skin as he made undecided 'x's' on where he should start.

And all the while he kept chanting, "Fingers-my-my fingers on-on the bench. Centipedes in-in my ear-ears. Food, food to s-survive."

I didn't see it; I felt it.

"Kaneki, s-stop!" A screech of agony exploded from my throat as the Ghoul's teeth picked into the side of my ribs. The skin was pulled off the bone like tough jerky. The horrible familiar spill of liquid coated my right side. I chocked on a horrendous amount of sobs as another bite sank into me. The sounds of sloppy chomps of delight made my head spin.

 _I was being eaten alive…_

"That a boy Kaneki! Oh, oh don't you look so much more delicious!" Jason let out a thrilling yell as he stood by. He watched, as I had to endure this torturous fate. My life, is this all that I fought for? "Tsukiyama, what a wonderful suggestion. Though going to be so jealous."

My lips suddenly leaked a strain of metallic waste. My teeth were swarmed with the red liquid. I couldn't even scream anymore. I felt myself fading.

My eyes glassed over. All I could see was Kaneki finishing a bark of flesh, my skin. I could see the crimson mess over his face. He leaned over once more; his tongue weaved around my open wound.

"S-stop." Tears spilled then my thoughts traveled to that reel of film. "Mo-mom, da-dad. I-I just, just _want to go home_." The blood ran out of the corner of my mouth and mixed with the salty tears on the title. The monster over me halted. His warm snorts relaxed from my side as he raised his head to my view.

He unhooked his fingers from my side, "Hide-" His grip on my wrist gradually released. He scanned over my body as his head began to apparently clear. The whites of his eyes remained. I didn't say anything as a loud boom followed by a quaking floor overtook my voice.

The building cried as cracks formed on the walls, things began to break off, screams from outside the room came. I rolled my head back in a last ditch effort to claim an item, a tool. My head swelled with blackness as my final vision caught sight of an explosion of smoke.

A weight lifted off of me and then I found myself resting against a soft object. The rounds of gunfire and rampaging snarls filled the room. I didn't bother to flinch. The pain soon engulfed me into a depth of empty darkness.

Not being able to see, not being able to get past the fog, I let myself fall.

For once, I allowed the Ghouls to win.

* * *

 **Well, that was different lol.**

 **I warned everyone it was going to get twisted.**

 **To clarify, I took the scenes from Season 1 episode 12 to be replayed into the story. For this Fanfiction, Kaneki had been at the hands of Jason before except he had not killed him. I made the "nut house" connected to Tsukiyama banquet to fit the story.**

 **Also, I made Jason tell Kaneki that his friends at the coffee shop and Hide would be executed if he didn't find survive. Yes, I know I used Rize's words. Sorry it was the only plot idea I had.**

 **I do apologies if all the "Ghoul information" isn't 100% accurate. I've been reading more in-depth as I go along. But honestly, shit is complicated. So hang in there with me.**

 **The next chapter will hopefully fill in missing gaps.**

 **That is…if readers want me to continue ;) HAHA!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Enked**


	4. A Word From Enked

**Hey Everyone,**

 **Sorry not a chapter update (well not yet)**

However, just thought I would make an announcement that I've created a _**Forum**_ just for all of us crazy fan fiction lovers (you know..the ones that don't need sparkling vampires to enjoy a good read lol)

Forum: **FanFiction Mistfits** AS BEEN TEMPORARILY MOVED to **Attack on Titan** section under forums. It's just there so everyone can find it :)

I've talked with the majority of you behind the scenes and everyone is bad ass and totally awesome and I figured we needed a place to come together to chat and talk up some new ideas :) Anything is allowed! Topics, Suggests, advice, contests, links for artwork etc.

Hopefully with **FullmetalDeadman93** help we can start some contests and a chain link story (plot/characters will be discussed) where people can write sections or chapters and we combined them all. Everyone will get credit and is a great opportunity to have fun and get a feel for writing with a great group of people. We can make things fun or serious totally up to others.

Well, hope to see everyone introducing themselves this week or next!

Keep it real peeps,

Enked!

 _Questions PM anytime!_


	5. Chapter 5

Book 2: When the Roads are Foggy

Chapter 3: **The Dreaded Demon Grey**

 **Author's Note: Chapter is focused more on the symbolic and emotional aspects of the reader.**

 **Special thanks to** ** _User: Pypaez _****for OC winner of this chapter. More characters are still being selected.**

Also, I'm not a doctor…cut me some slack on this. Thanks!

* * *

First, the rush of warm blood filled my legs and then it fled to my arms.

I couldn't smell, even my sight was too limited to recognize my surroundings. My muscles too exhausted to move. All I could do was lay there, as tiny little pricks of nerves sparked to life. The thudding of my heart hit against my chest; I never imagined my own organs could be so painful.

I let out a whisper-like-moan from my chapped lips.

Breathing, at this point, was the equivalent to bearing knives in my sides. Every twitch that flooded through only caused me greater discomfort. Being alive was unbearable. At that point, I considered holding my breath in hopes of suffocating myself. Unexpectedly, a damp-cold-like-substance was pressed to my forehead. I jolted.

"Easy, you're alright," A voice said. My glassy eyes came into view as I looked to my right. There, knelt beside me was a rather strong built young man with light brunette hair and a swirled beard of some sort.

I shied away from his touch. The man did his best to reassure me with soft eyes and a tender voice. I struggled onto my elbows. The agony of it only sent light whimpers to my throat. I bit my lip. Until a gentle, unfamiliar hand lowered me back. I starred at him in confusion.

He shook his head, "Not yet, you're not even stitched up. We barely have it clotted enough to keep you from dying." I slightly pinched my brows until I looked in the direction of his stare. On the opposite side of where I laid were a thin long tube, a dripper, and a bag full of red liquid. That's when I felt the needle that was embedded into my vein.

I sighed shallowly, "wh-where a-am I?" I asked in between painful gasps. The stranger blotted my face as he spoke quietly.

"You're in a safe place. Don't worry," he said. I carefully moved my head around to survey the area. It was no hotel retreat. I wasn't sure it was even a house. Clutter littered the space, boxes stacked to the ceiling; a chilling moistness filled the air. The only light was a dull hanging bulb.

"I d-don't feel so s-safe," I said a little uneasy. The man slightly chuckled, but in a warm way.

"You are. Ayato gave me specific instructions to take care of you. I'm to watch over you at all times. No need to worry."

I tensed at his confession, "A-Ayato? Ayato is-is here? How? W-when-?" I stuttered with every word that I tried to form. My mind felt as though it had been microwaved too much, as if the brain matter had become overcooked, and now all that was left was an exploded casserole. The man must have seen the panic that over came my face.

He held up his hands, "Whoa, it's not like you shouldn't know. You punched him pretty hard when he brought you out of the building. I've never seen him tolerate anything like that before. But-but you managed it. Well, right before you passed out. You've been coming in and out since then." I was too shocked to even register the aching pains.

"He? He was the o-one who carried me out?" I asked in complete disbelief. I couldn't understand why he would do this. Why him?

The man nodded, "Brought you out just in time as the building was collapsing. Even was able to outrun the Doves. Though, he did complain about how heavy you were-" My memories flickered back to everything. The banquet, the checkered room, the beefy man, _Kaneki…_

My side pulsed. "He bit me." I whispered as my fingers managed to run near the wounds. My heart began to grow weaker at the thought. I tried to hold back any emotions. I must have failed.

"I'm sorry." The man said sympathetically, "not all of us are _monsters_ when we don't have to be." My eyes drifted away. That word hit me hard.

"He said he would protect me." I mumbled. The stranger was about to interject when the sound of a slamming door caught our attention. I hid quietly under the blankets. Angry footsteps pounded the concrete floors as they marched into the room.

"The fuck are you slacking for?" Ayato sneered and for once it wasn't at me. The man next to me grew fidgeting with concern. He staggered to his feet and stuttered like a school child.

"I-I well _Sir,_ I was-" He tried to say, but was unable to as a kick sent him flying into a pile of boxes. The cardboard crashed along with him to the ground. I was speechless.

Ayato glared with his usual Ghoul eyes. "How dare you even try and ramble some pathetic excuse. You worthless piece of shit, I gave you simple orders. See that bag? It's nearly empty. How the hell is it you can't even managed that? I ought to kill your ass-"

I slightly sat up, "Ayato it-it's fine." His attention narrowed at me.

"Shut it, human."

I clenched the padded bed, "Why-why don't you come c-closer? I-I can't hit you from h-here." I said as sternly as I could. My awakened nerves spiked through my body just like harpoons. I could feel the liquid pooling from my ribs. I challenged myself not to show any weakness about it.

Ayato huffed. "Don't humor me right now. You're in no condition to move let alone fight. Besides, you ungrateful human you ought to be kissing my ass right now. Had it not been for me, your other ribs would have been chopped and served on a platter for the next Ghoul. " He stepped over me and made his way to the shaking man. From behind, I watched Ayato overpower the other by throwing him towards my blood bag. The weaker male nearly collided with the pole.

"Change out the damn thing!" The commanding Ghoul shouted. "Useless, Banjou that's exactly what you are. Tsk, don't have not one fucking brain cell-"

"Uh, right! Sorry-sorry _Sir,_ " Banjo replied. I sat in silence as the servant did as he was told. I heard the rattling of the bag and felt the connection of the tube sway in the needle. Ayato, surprisingly came to my side. I held my breath as he resumed Banjou's former position.

His hand reached over my body and pulled back the blankets. I was scared to see how much blood I had actually lost. It kept running out of me like a faucet. The bandages didn't have an ounce of white remaining. Even some of the full-length blankets were soaked. Now, the pain seemed worse. The fear was all too real again.

"N-no don't touch it," I trembled. Ayato paused and looked at me with normal eyes.

"You're fine. I just need to see how deep it is," he said coldly. I shook my head and even wormed away.

"No. Don't you d-dare." He must have _smelt_ my worries. He rolled his eyes in annoyance before lying a firm hand over my sight. I squirmed to the best of my ability. "Ayato-stop!"

He shot me a _"_ _shh",_ "Be still, you damn baby." I breathed heavily through my nose as I felt him unravel the bandage. The cold air seeped into me as if, as if there really was a hole there. It couldn't have been good, even Ayato was silent for a moment.

"Shit," he muttered.

I didn't bother to ask, he didn't speak as he left without a second glance.

* * *

It hadn't been too long before Ayato was accompanied by another individual, a women, a doctor to be exact. At the time, I was puzzled as to how he managed to arrange this scenario. Doctor's normally don't make house visits, especially to vacant creepy basement residences. I wondered if he had bribed her? Threating seemed more realistic for him. I was about to ask when I noticed her eyes flickered between human and those demonic scarlet irises.

I sank to the floor.

 _Another damn Ghoul..._

Ayato stood by as the lady introduced herself. _Dr_. _Gail_ and for a monster, she was rather charming and was graced with a beautiful smile. I didn't realize Ghoul's could have such pearly whites, seemed so unnatural. Not to mention she was blessed with a slim firm body and a decent bust size. Even her glossy brunette locks were pulled neatly into an orange sized bun, which sadly only added to her ridiculously gorgeous appearance. It should be illegal for a Ghoul to be so attractive. I let the rude thoughts remain on the inside. I had figured the last thing I needed was to aggravate a cambial-dining doctor that would pretty much finish me off. Even in agony, I managed a decent expression.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dr." I replied. I held back the tears that wanted to spill. Everything hurt. I laid my head back as the women casually looked over me with her make-up plastered smokey eyes. Like before, my side was examined, then she checked my lower calf, and some of the other scrapes and wounds that littered my body. Her finger ran by my throat and a massive stringing burn flared in response. After a moment of silence, she pursed her lips.

"This is quite the mess _Dear_ ," she said. Ayato let out an annoyed snort he practically spoke for me.

"No shit. You think I would drag your ass here for you to state the obvious? Of course she's a fucking mess. I already told you, she got tangled with Yamori. Hell did you even listen to me?" The adolescent male cursed a few mumbles following his rant.

The doctor exhausted a sigh, "I didn't except her to be a _human._ You never mentioned that. You just came winded to my office and begged me for that favor I owed you. And besides, I offered you part of my territory not medical care." The lady snapped. My heart beat a little anxiously as I listened to the conversation. It was repulsive to hear about their hunting grounds. It was the same concept as having to hear a lecture on slaughter plants, since that's exactly what it was.

Ayato hissed, "You still fucking owe me. You renege on this and I will have everyone under my power hunt you down. You will be exterminated before the day is over. That's not a threat; it's a fact." I laid in shock. I never would have guessed him to be the type to spare a life, let alone fight for one, especially a human's. The lady stared at me with her ruby colored lips before twisting her head around to face to challenger.

"You wouldn't have the guts. I'm one of the only Ghoul medics in the area. Kill me off and you would have a riot of unhappy patients at your door. You're little scare doesn't work on me." Her velvet voice purred at her remark. Ayato, rolled his anger over and kept his composure. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Very well. I'll just spread the word to Yamori that you're a Dove ass kisser. That in fact, you've been the one spreading information about Agorti. Perhaps you're even the reason the building collapsed? Must say, seems like a good explanation. After all you do treat both Ghoul and human patients."

The doctor gasped, "You wouldn't dare say such things! Th-that's the most ridicules lie. No one would believe it, _Dear_."

I watched as Ayato shrugged, "Yamori doesn't always have to believe the truth to have fun with a new friend. _Besides,_ " he paused, "you are always replaceable." I held my breath, but internally I wanted to throw myself at Ayato. That stupid boy was going to be me killed. All that doctor had to do is shove an air bubble in this tube and I'm as good as dead. I felt the nausea return.

The irritated doctor toyed with her lips. Her painted nails smooth the rim around her mouth. Her intense jade colored iris flicker under the light as she contemplated the ordeal. I could hear a soft clap from her pointed heeled shoes; it reminded me of an annoying tick from a clock. Maybe it was the universe telling me my time was up. I swallowed roughly.

The lady hummed lightly, "Why not cut the business chatter, _Dear."_ The doctor started to slightly let her winter coat slip from her shoulders to expose her more revealing causal clothing, if one could call it that. It looked more like a strippers outfit. Its tight hugging fabric wrapped her hour-glass waist but made sure to expose her womanly appeal. A disgusted look crossed my face, even Ayato seemed taken back.

She gracefully walked around him and began to pull at the strands of his messy hair. I could see her tongue lick her hungry lips before she let a cool breath run around Ayato's neck. The young man remained still as his eyes starred at me. I doubted at that moment the situation could get any worse.

"Now, let's have a little fun and a late dinner, shall we? I know any _hard working man_ wouldn't mind satisfying his desire. Everyone deserves a little break, no? Come now, Ayato _Dear_ let's forget all that hatred and bargaining and share a moment. Her fingers danced on his shoulders, "I know your _starving-"_ She whispered seductively. Though my hound ears picked up on every word. I wasn't sure if throwing up was the answer or fainting. I was no prude mind you, but thinking about what could happen was vile.

Ayato scoffed before gritting his teeth, "You disgusting women. Keep that charade up with me and I'll expose your identity to every member of the Doves. Your colorful feathers won't be disguised for long. After all, every knowledgeable Ghoul knows your game. It's fucking pointless here." The women pouted.

"It always works on Banjou."

"His head is full of hot air, you of all people should know, since all you do is prey on stupid men."

The lady sighed as she put her hands on her hips, "I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

Ayato let out a snort.

Dr. Gail began to fix her top, "Still most men, especially boys always fall for me. I'm a little shocked to say the least." I laid there unable to believe I was actually listening to this. God, it was bad enough to be injured, but I was also being held hostage by cannibalistic monsters, and to top it off the doctor who is suppose to help me is a sex-craze lunatic. Oh please, spare me of what more is to come.

"Don't flatter yourself. Women are fucking annoying. Not to mention you are nearly twice my age you gross whore." Ayato said as he uncrossed his arms, "Now, I brought you here for a reason. Do it." For once, that young teen made sense. The lady rolled her eyes before she zipped up her jacket

"Very well. Except, as a doctor I feel obliged to give the patient fair notice of what's to happen, or rather the choices she has." The older women turned her full attention towards me. I stiffened under the sheets.

Ayato interrupted, " You can just fucking tell me." The doctor shot him a glare.

"No. This has nothing to do with you. You aren't the one laying there with barely a pulse. She has to make the call, it's her life." I quietly shifted my weight from under the covers. I cleared my aching throat.

"W-what's the p-problem?" I asked. The doctor shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Your wound is nothing short of a small scratch. I'm sure you've noticed that yourself. The problem is you don't just have some unhealed cuts you literally have holes or a massive one that's going to leave quite a blemish if left uncreated. Mainly you're facing a serious problem with healing and future complications with scarring. I'm afraid leaving this alone would be more damaging than fixing it."

I nodded slowly, "I-I would a-assume so. I th-thought that's why-why you came? I-I thought you-came to-to help?"

The women let out a breath, "Well yes, expect as I mentioned I didn't know you were human." Ayato walked forward.

"Yeah, so? What's the fucking deal now?" He asked rudely. Dr. Gail let out an irritated groan.

"She's human. A mortal. She can't heal the way a Ghoul can. An injured _us_ just needs a juiced up mixture of flesh, sometimes extra nutrients, if needed a stich to blend into society but really nothing more. _A human,_ needs a team of specialists to patch this. She needs blood work done, skin grafts, bone replacement, prepping for surgery-"

I gasped, "Skin graft; bone- bone r-replacement? What are you s-say?" My heart elevated. I couldn't endure going under the knife. No, not after everything I had been through. I held in the worried tears.

"No need to panic. Unless your prison guard here releases you, there's no possibility for treatment. I don't have the equipment nor the training to do all of that. You need care in a proper hospital." The doctor looked around, "this dump wouldn't even be suitable for dog castration." I quickly looked at Ayato, who seemed angrier than ever.

"[F/N] stop looking at me. You're not going anywhere. And lady, don't even try to feed me that mouth full of bullshit. I know you have a trick up your sleeve. Otherwise you wouldn't be still standing here."

Dr. Gail nodded, "Always been a clever one, _Dear_. And yes, as a matter of fact I do. The other choice you have hun, is to allow me to place pieces of Ghoul remains to fill in your, well your missing ones." A slight chuckle escaped her throat.

I rapidly shook my head, "No. G-god no! No fucking way." I clearly denied the option. There was no possibility for that. It would never happen, not in a million years. Not even if the outcome was death.

The doctor shrugged, "Suit yourself." Ayato growled before blocking her path to the exit. His hands clenched.

"You're going to fix her. I will have my men escort you back to get the supplies you need. You will preform the operation. I'm in charge. I have the say!" The young Ghoul shouted with his threatening red orbs.

"No! Ayato no, you-you d-don't have a s-say! Shut up! Shut-" I hollered.

The women curled her lips into a delighted smirk, "Seems as though you don't have the proper ownership for Miss [F/N] medical authority. Pity, huh?"

"That-that's right he doesn't!" I yelled as loud as my weak lungs could, "Take me to a hospital. My parents they-will pay you. Please-"

"Oh hunny, money doesn't interest me. Dear Ayato here knows what I'm after." She paused, "Well?" I had never seen Ayato look at me with such a remorseful look. Then he tiredly let out a breath.

"Fine."

The doctor patted his shoulder roughly, "Oh I'm just delighted we could make things work." She purred. Ayato narrowed his eyes.

"You filth. You had that card planned from the start." Dr. Gail turned around with a think lip smile and shot me a thickly coated mascara wink.

"It was my ace in the hole, _love_." She replied before leaving. The door clicked softly and her sharp steps echoed down the halls.

In a fit of rage and pain I shouted at him, "You h-had no f-fucking right! You asshole, I don't want this. You don't have the final say. You don't o-own me!" The tears began to fall. Though small in amount, each droplet was beyond any pain I had felt. I half-heartedly pounded my sore hand on the ground. I could hear the rattle of the blood bag. It was then I was reminded of how low I was on the totem pole. I was a prisoner, a toy, a worthless object that these creatures could decide your fate.

There was no escape.

"Quite your pathetic whining; you're driving me fucking crazy. All you do is sob, throw a fit, and bitch about every situation your in. Ever think that maybe everyone else is tired of saving you?" Ayato spat. I gripped the messy still blood stained strains of hair at the sides of my face. The shakes covered my frail body.

"They-they're never going to accept me. Never, will they love me. H-how could they? Why should they-?" I drifted my words into silent cries.

I heard a ' _tsk'_ and was suddenly and more than surprised to see Ayato adding another blanket to the pile already on top of me. He smoothed out the wrinkles and then paused. His bight blue bangs concealed his eyes.

"If you were wise," Ayato continued, "you would forget the past. Parents are just like everyone else. You can't trust them and you sure as hell shouldn't rely on them. In life they are only obstacles, burdens. They will slow you down and make you weak." I couldn't move well so I had to lie there and face him. I took in his words; they drained into me like poison. I was gradually deteriorating as the toxins rose.

"How d-did you know I was talking about them?" I asked with still hoarse voice. Ayato finally glanced at me but with his usual bored expression.

"You never shut up even when you are asleep. Doesn't your mouth ever get tired? My head fucking does." He replied with a huff. I looked from my raised dripper to Ayato's duel face. It had been awhile since we spoke on civil terms. However, I was in no mood to be friendly.

"Well, unlike me you-you have free access t-to the e-exit. Believe m-me if I could I would l-leave." I said. Ayato rolled his eyes.

"Is that so smart-ass?"

I swallowed, "D-damn right. I just need y-you out of m-my way."

"With a crippled body, broken bones, a crater in your side, and dripping blood you're going to _drag_ yourself outside? Don't make me laugh." He scoffed. I tried to raise my legs to kick him except all my body did was moan in agony. I was trapped under these blankets like a dead person wrapped in a body bag.

"Y-you a-are the worst. A sick miserable m-monster is w-what you are." I retorted with flustered amounts of frustration. Unexpectedly, I felt a rough hand slapped into my injured side. Ayato leaned over me; his hand muffled my scream. His teeth were wedged tightly together.

"Oh, I'm the monster? So I'm the one who did this to you?" Ayato aggressively gestured to my ribs.

My eyes widened.

"What's your definition of a _monster,_ [F/N]? Is it the black shadowy creature that lurks under your bed at night and haunts your dreams?" I felt him press his fingers deeper into my side. "Someone who murders innocent people? Or perhaps, it's the boy you trusted most, the one who vowed to protect you, and then at the last second let his true nature show. Oh yeah, I bet that's the fucking connection right there, huh? "

I starred at him in disbelief and my once solid perception had been shattered. Ayato must have seen my glassy eyes. He heard the confident silence he had created. The air was thick with his power.

" _Tsk,_ bingo." He said as he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Th-that's not true," I stated nervously.

"Sad isn't? To know that he never really loved you. I told you." Ayato stated bluntly, his hand still rested at my side. My mouth was becoming as dry as the dessert.

"You told me, _n-nothing_. I don't love him. I d-don't like anybody, es-especially you." I tried to sneer my words. It was hard to sound threatening laying flat on your back. Ayato leaned closer.

"Human's are like an open diaries. All your gutsy slimy emotions leak off the pages like wet ink. You are unlike most; the easiest to read. You giggle your pathetic happy memories, choke your desires, and scream all your fears. I've heard it all, [F/N] and I can assure you, I was never on your shit list."

I trembled underneath him.

"That's fucking right, I own you. You become weak the moment someone knows your fears. You've slipped, [F/N]. And now…I know every single one of _them_." He said excitedly.

"P-please stop. J-just go away." I turned my head away and cupped my sore hands over my ears. I would do anything to drown out the taunts, the lies, or the reality.

"You were going to go back to them weren't you? [F/N] did you honestly think they would accept you, your parents, after you killed your sister? After you caused her to take her last breath? Get a fucking grip [F/N] they don't want you. Especially now that you're going to have your donor be a Ghoul who's parts are going to be plastered inside of you. Why would they want a broken, distrustful, savage mutt? I can answer that, they won't. Not ever. You might as well get use to the idea that home is a distant memory. And you," Ayato effortlessly removed my hands from my ears, "might as well get use to being abandoned. Because, you're a _monster,_ [F/N]."

My eyes couldn't resist showing the horrible pain I was feeling. He hadn't just said it; he had nailed every needle into my heart. There was no denying that he spoke the truth. I was afraid if I lied to myself, it would only make me fall deeper into the realm of the darkness. The _monster_ would be able to keep feasting.

But I kept the doubt alive, "No-no you're wrong. No it wasn't me. It wasn't my-my fault!" I yelled in miserly.

"Oh it is. Everyone saw it. There are even bloodstains still on the floor. Do you need a reminder?" Ayato asked in a teasing tone. I shook my head with light whimpers as I looked at him.

"N-no-" I replied.

"Then say it, say you're one of us. A _monster_ , [F/N] since that's exactly what you are. Say it," Ayato hissed his words into my ear. His warm breath circulated around me. Our hearts pounded rapidly as they nearly touched. Strangely, I realized how similar our beats were. How incredibly alike, he and I were. Both loners, yet survivors, and like _rats_ we were misunderstood.

"I-is this it th-than?" I asked with cheeks coated in tears. Ayato raised a brow.

"Hm?"

"I-I do as you say. T-then you will leave me a-alone?"

The young Ghoul bit his anger, "You test my patience." Before I could say my side a familiar woman returned, the door was barely heard.

"Knock, knock the Doc's in," She sang happily. "Oh my hope I wasn't interrupting-"

"Cut the shit and hurry up." Ayato barked as he pushed himself off of me. I gritted my teeth and held my cries. As I turned my head I saw the multiple black bags being carried into the room along with a giant, what looked to be cooler. The men, one by one placed their heavy loads around me. Dr. Gail dug through one and with a bouncy tune whistling off her lips, found her item and then snapped her gloves on. I watched, with sickened nerves as the tools were filed out onto stainless steal trays. The pointed objects smiled at me like the teeth of a Ghoul.

"Make sure that the body parts-bring that darn cooler over here! I need to be able to quickly access them. Geez, can't sew rotten flesh on her. Wouldn't want that would we, hun?" The women in her white coat cooed. My adrenaline started to rise; a fever was soon consuming me. My forehead broke out in a sweat.

I shook, "W-wait, I-I can't do this. Please, no-no please never mind. No, leave me alone!" I screamed but the doctor motioned for the guys, Ayato's workers to keep moving forward. I began to feel the suffocation swarming around my throat. Fear, the fear was everywhere.

"Banjou and one other need to hold her legs. Someone else needs to manage the arms. Can't have her moving, otherwise it's going to be raining some scarlet drops." The doctor said. I watched her fill a syringe with a clear substance. I felt strong hands latched onto my ankles.

"I-I want to be knocked out. I want to be knocked out. Knock me out!" I screamed. I squirmed through the pain as the blankets were ripped from my shivering body. The hyperventilation was setting in. My gut was spinning; my head was heavy from the stress and worries. My muscles and joints roared in agony.

Dr. Gail made her way towards me. She lowered herself to my level and started to slowly undress the bloody bandage. I watched layer by layer of the soaked fabric being tossed away.

"Sorry hun, but I'm not qualified to give you that. That's an anesthesiologist's job," She held up the needle, "we're just going to numb that sucker." She said without mercy. She headed towards my ribs when I abruptly stopped her. My weak hands refused to let her win. I wouldn't go through with this. No, not like this…

"G-get away from m-me!" I hollered and thrust her back. My side flared but I continued to wrestle with her. The needle kept slowly making its way to my flesh. My tender muscles pleaded with me to not let her win. I struggled under her.

"Ayato, God dammit give me a hand!" The doctor commanded. I nearly died when I felt my wrist being restrained and then shoved over my head. I fought in tears as the sharp prick pierced into my side. The juice began to pump through my constricted veins. Soon the nagging venom coated the traumatized area.

I breathed heavily out my nose.

"Damn, she's a handful. Alright, let's get this done. I would like to go _home_ and enjoy my evening as well you know." Dr. Gail griped. Her hand quickly snatched a small carving knife. It's smile shinned under the dim bulb. The haunting feeling crept over me.

I fought under my restraints. "No-no! Go away. Don-don't touch me!" The knife's pressure began to dig through my tingling skin. The pain had barely been numbed. I screeched in agony as I felt her slim fingers fishing around my side. They were pulling small fragments of chipped bone. My injured side felt like a bowl of jelly, her fingers were the jabbing fork. With hazy eyes I noticed the leak of squirting blood at that erupted at every movement. I couldn't hold back the cries.

Another cut,

Another dig,

Another burst of pain.

The cycle kept repeating. Midway through I latched onto Ayato's arms. My finger's squeezed the fabric of his shirt. I gasped and clamped my grip harder with every bite that was inforced around my aching ribs. He let me hold onto him as the doctor continued her work. I was disoriented and could only make out little demands of her _needing this_ or her _needing that._ My blood bag was changed frequently. The gauze was padded around me like stuffing. I felt light headed and dehydrated. My tongue was parched and my chest was heavy from all the continuous tears.

I would glue my eyes shut and occasionally would reopen them. I would see the parts of bloody mess that was blurred from my poor vision. I would notice the frantic workers fumbling with sharp tools and the doctor, whose hands were stained with my blood, patching me up. Then ever so often I would glance up to the sky.

And there, with stable true blue eyes was Ayato, who was still sitting calmly with me. He had moved my head into his lap, which made it easier for me to breath over my congested lungs. His unnerved hands rested under my chin and another over my forehead. His cold skin felt refreshing to my scorching face.

The clocked ticked by and eventually I tired myself out enough to be drifting in and out of conciseness. At times, I would feel a tug, a pinch, or the slither of a stitch, but I was somewhat at peace. For the moment, I had accepted what had become of me. I wasn't the innocent naive human I once was.

However…

Could anyone accept me?

Could I accept myself?

 _Or maybe I wasn't gone; maybe right now, I was just lost…_

I squeezed Ayato's arms even harder as my sleeping mind tried to deceiver its identity. Who was I? In the darkness, I could see the dreaded demon Grey smoking my tunneled vision.

A hand swiped my damp bangs back, "Having nightmares again, are we [F/N]?" I heard Ayato faintly ask. Though I never responded. I heard the snapping of gloves and a huff of exhausted from a tired doctor.

"Took longer than expected. She should be fine though. I replaced a few of her splintered ribs and sewed the new skin graft in. Her recovery shouldn't be long. After all, that's Ghoul leather, should heal much faster." I heard a few brief mumbles of the conversation before the squeak of the door.

The doctor's voice rang, "Don't forget our deal, _Dear._ Do your best to keep her in decent condition don't want any mess-ups. I'll be back for a check up. Take care."

Later that night, when I should have been asleep, I laid awake and lost in thought. The physical pain was only a dull ache compared to the emotional burden that I was wearing on my shoulders. I knew, I had to let go. I rolled my head over to see Ayato still watching over me. He had only left my side once. His cold eyes met mine.

"Shouldn't you be fucking tired?" He asked more like demanded. Unmoved by his words I opened my mouth to speak.

"Why d-did you save me?" I asked. Ayato looked at me shocked and perplexed, the most emotion I had seen out of him lately. Eventually, he waved off my answer.

"None of your damn business. Now go to sleep."

I pressed, "What interest would you have i-in a monstrous pain in the ass like me? W-why have you always saved me?"

"Because you're always getting yourself into trouble, that's why I always have to save you, you worthless human." Ayato huffed in annoyance. Too exhausted to argue, I closed the topic. There would be other days to fight. More time to riddle each other with questions. Besides, there was no going home. We would have plenty of time to talk.

"Hey, what the hell were you dreaming about anyways? You sure pinched me pretty damn good for a weakly." Ayato interrupted my thoughts. I faced him with heavy eyes.

"I was-" My mind flashed Kaneki's picture, "I was dreaming of the dreaded demon G-grey." I spilled the truth.

Ayato pinched his brows as he looked down at me, "You sure have some fucked up fears."

* * *

 **Hey readers, sorry I'm not updating.**

 **To be frank, I'm having some hard times at home and it's making it difficult to find time to write.**

 **I haven't felt very motivated and lately I've just been sulking around wishing for better things to come. So, that's the reason for my absence. I'm fine, just not feeling the vibe yet-I will. No worries ;)**

 **Sorry too if I'm not answering PMs, reviews, or commenting on the Thread-still will be off from everything. Just lightly updating.**

 **Alright, so sorry if this chapter was…well…different or lame. I'm trying to give a little bit of a roller coaster ride to you, my audience. I'm trying to show you the emotional struggles the reader is facing. I know, no Kaneki :(** **Don't worry he will return! It is all setting up for future events.**

 **Again, can't thank everyone enough for the encouraging words and reviews. Everyone is like family on FanFiction and just simply awesome.**

 **Hope everyone did like the twist of the chapter.**

 **Thanks,**  
 **Enked!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers, apologies for the delayed update here. Well, I gave it my best go. Not entirely thrilled, but wanted to put something out there to at least spur me forward. Things are going to have to stray from the anime and a bit of the characters to keep the story going. Unless…I just give after this chapter.**

 **Hope everyone can understand and still appreciate the story.**

 **Thanks!**

 **P.S…nothing is edited too tired from summer classes and work. Apologies.**

* * *

Ever thought your air way was the size of a plastic straw?

Has your heartbeat become so shallow you were convinced that organ had died long ago? Yet, you're still conscience.

Perhaps, you were so deranged from lack of sleep, food, and numbness that your mind gradually started to deteriorate? Madness starts to eat you alive. Forget the monsters during the day; your mind is the internal parasite you can no longer out run. It sits there, picking away bits of you, chomping delightfully at your suffering. That is until you can no longer take it, until your soul finally cracks.

 _That is what has become of me._

"That's what's become of me," I sickly coughed. My sight peered up to the dripping IV pouch. It had been changed exactly four times today; I figured that means it's about evening hour. Pretty sad that is how I can tell time, now.

I wish I could say, the little operation had been a success, but to no amazement on my part, I had developed a roaring infection that was oozing at the surface. It wasn't the only injury that didn't take to the skin grafts well either. My calf that had been bitten, when I was attacked in the air vent, was not looking any dandier. Any time, Banjo would change the wrap, my skin (the human parts), looked as discolored as a rotten avocado.

I wasn't sure there was going to be anything left of me. Both mentally and physically I was wasting away.

Fine. Call me a weakling. Ridicule me that I'm pathetic. But I won't hesitate to agree, because I was the one who survived it all. Hostage situations, a bloody arena, brutal injuries, let's see if you can say the same. And everyday, not to mention, I have the heavy burden of the many lives I saw slaughtered in front of me. Many times, many of lonely nights, I wondered how many of their families didn't _even_ know they were gone.

I knew for a fact, both my parents were still in the dark about Ume.

Unexpectedly, the door to the basement slammed open. I was shocked to see Ayato panting heavily. His hair clung around his face and barely exposed his ghoulish eyes. As I looked closer, I noticed bits of his clothes slightly torn.

"What's happened to you?" I asked in a horse voice. Banjo, who had been tending to some activity in the corner of the room immediately, went to his boss's side. His voice was filled with panic.

"S-Sir are you alright? What's happened?" Ayato's mouth snarled into a growl at his servant's frantic actions. With a strong push Banjo was forcefully shoved against the wall. Startled, I then struggled to sit upright on my elbows.

"The hell's the matter with you?" I questioned as strongly as I could. My captor didn't even shoot a nasty glare. Instead, he stormed over to the corner where Banjo had been working. In a quick motion, he snatched an empty cardboard box and began throwing random items inside.

His mood had yet to lighten. "Is this all the shit you managed to collect?" Ayato snapped. Banjo nervously cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes Sir, it's been hard to sneak out and-"

Ayato slammed several of the items into the opposite wall. His anger was clearly rising. "Fucking bitch!" He screamed. His knuckles were gripping the metal table with such tension that the aluminum was starting to crinkle.

"Ayato! Ayato what's wrong? Tell me…" I gradually paused as I saw his limbs shaking. His jaw clenched terribly too. If I hadn't known him, I would have thought he was on the verge of a break down.

"You don't get it. You stupid humans will never understand it." Ayato hissed deeply. His words sounded more weary than threatening.

I absorbed the insult and decided to try a different approach. From the past, I knew arguing never got me any farther than where I started. I took a breath and hoped I could find the patience inside of me.

"Then inform me. I shouldn't be kept out of the loop. Please, would you-"

"Shut up!" Ayato yelled then turned his aggression towards me. This was nothing new, four weeks in counting there was hardly a moment where he wasn't pissed. But something about him, seemed more intense than usual. "Don't tell me to _calm down._ You know nothing, absolutely fucking nothing! You're blind and damn ignorant."

I tried to wrack my brain for any clues that could have happened over the last several days. However, nothing was ringing a bell. Nothing was waving a red flag to indicate where this boiling hatred was coming from. Sure, the Doctor stopped by last week to do her weekly check up and sure there was a slight argument between Ayato and her. My thoughts suddenly clicked.

"It's about me isn't…" I let out my strained breath. Ayato's snarl drifted. His ghoulish eyes even vanished at the sound of my confession. Somehow, I managed to guess right.

Just as Ayato was about to speak, a loud crash erupted outside the room. Banjo nearest to the exit, took quick action.

"I'll gather the others and plant guard's around all sides of the building. We can also-"

"No, that bitch isn't dumb enough to send her slithering serpents to the main sides. No, she's going to attack from below," Ayato said. My heart slightly pounded as I looked to the concrete floor. I grew more unsettled as the thoughts of a hungry monster could burst through the floor any moment.

"I'll stationed them there and the main hallways then," Banjo clarified, to which gave Ayato the satisfaction and agreed with a nod.

"You have her scent right?"

Banjo looked at me. "Yes."

"It will be the same location that discussed with you before. I expect you to act according to the plan. Any screw ups and it will be the end of you," Ayato threatened. The assistant lost his shocked face before he glanced back at me. He starred at me a good while before speaking.

"We'll do everything we can to keep you safe, [F/N]." Banjo tried to reassure me.

"What's happening?" I asked in a shaken voice. Now, I was really growing fidgety. "Wait!" I called when Banjo pulled his mask over his face and in a blink was gone. With the click of the door I was left alone with my captor.

"Tsk, making pointless promises."

"At least he cares," I muttered. Ayato's face nearly lite up in flames.

"And what, I fucking don't? What, I'm not risking my group and not to mention my damn life to protect you?" The Ghoul shouted. I found myself in a state of confusion and pure utter shock.

"Y-your what?" I stuttered.

Ayato snorted, "Didn't expect a piece of shit like me to do such a thing huh? Well, there you have it [F/N], I am."

I pulled my brows together. "I don't believe you."

"What?" Ayato hissed as he turned around. "You think I'm bullshiting you?"

A cough escaped my mouth and I winced at the unexpected pain it brought me. Headache, fever, chills, all of it should be a logical explanation for my crabbiness. But right now I was more than just a cranky teen; I was unwilling to believe any more lies that this monster fed me. "That's exactly what I think," I spat.

"Is that fucking so?" Ayato snarled as he came forward. I kept still, I kept solid and held my ground. His eyes crackled into those scarlet irises. His teeth were clam tight like a wolf looking to challenge. But I still refused to show any fear. "You want to know something [F/N]? Would you care to hear a deep dark little secret? I'm sure, some blackmail would just fuel your day."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

Ayato came forward, his hands clenched at his sides. "You want to know why I hate you humans so much?" I kept my mouth zipped as his eyes burned into mine. "It's because you are all the same, thick headed, arrogant, and murders. You blindly kill and regret… _nothing."_

Frozen in disbelief, I barely could converse. I shook my head questionably. "What, killers? Who's the one who eats other beings? Who are the ones who leave corpses pilled in the streets bleeding into the drains? Humans don't-"

"Humans don't…what, [F/N]? Humans don't commit crimes, they don't steel…don't eat other things? Tsk, get your head out of your ass. Humans savor the taste of blood too. The only difference is the other creatures that you eat can't talk like you. They don't really look like you either, that's the only difference. That burger, it was once alive too."

I argued, "Ayato that's not the same! People, they think…they feel…they have families…they…" The Ghoul flashed his wicked irises.

"And _we_ don't?" My captor darkly asked. His stance was firmly square as he toward over me. Now, I was getting the picture.

My mouth slowly eased open. "I-" Then my dry throat forced me to swallow. "Ayato…I didn't mean it like that." My captor huffed before twisted his back to me. His fingers rolling up and down at his side. His head wasn't held high, it had drifted low as though someone had stabbed him. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.  
"You know," The Ghoul harshly started, "I often ask myself why I even fucking bothered. Why I had carried a _human_ away from harm. Why I haven't ripped her throat out and chewed her flesh…"

I nervously gulped as I watched him head toward a nearby table. His fingers began to toy with the tools that lay out. A pair of scissors flashed a glint in the light. Subconsciously, I began to scoot back.

"To think, I would even do something like that. It's out of character for me to _protect…to save_ a human. A girl, who means _nothing_ ," Ayato said. I could hear the venomous-hate leaking from his lips.

"Ayato," I shakily said as I tried to snap him out of his daze. The scissors were gripped in his hand, they were smiling, and ready they were to taste blood. My eyes went wide as my captor turned around. "Ayato…Ayato stop. Please…"

He came forward, smooth in his stride. His expression was emotionless. The air was still and thick with sinister intent. My heart pounded, knowing I was trapped. "Ayato…what are you doing? Wait, stop!" I held up my one arm while I continued to shuffle back. My side screamed, my calf burned all the pain electrified.

I gave out a weak kick in defense and immediately regretted it. My captor instantly used his foot to pin mine down. I let out a cry and frantically twisted about hoping to escape the darkness of death. I shot up my other bruised arm in defense to cover my face. I gritted my teeth against the agony and decided once and for all to fight till the better end. I was ready; ready again to not become another lifeless corpse.

As expected, Ayato latched onto my wrist with his crushing force. His other hand was open and at the perfect angle to strike. I had no weapon and no other means of protection. I took a swing with my other hand and ended up landing it on his shoulder. Ayato was unfazed, my fingers had taken more of the damage. But still, I fought kicking and squirming.

Without much warming, I found both my arms pinned down and with my throat openly exposed. Sweat was starting to form around my hairline. I was about to snap a remark when Ayato leaned further down and I could tell by his face he meant me no harm.

"[F/N], you're fucking delusional." He whispered as he released one of my wrists. I heard the snip of the blades and felt the bandage to my side unravel. I let out a tight breath. "But I guess I am too." I watched him as he reached over my body to retrieve a new item. A damp cloth came into view and was pressed gently to my side.

"Ayato, I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't-"

The Ghoul continued to dab my injury. "Quite apologizing. I understand." I raised my brows.

"Huh?" I turned my head. "Wait, _you understand?_ "

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He huffed. I felt the tickles of the cloth scrape away the scarred skin. He then paused and pulled the rag back. "What I understand, now, is why that stupid eye patch kid didn't let you die. You're a fighter. But also stupid and many of times oblivious, however deep down it's clear, your not like most humans. You're different."

I let my mind ease and my ears listen for a moment.

"Perhaps…" Ayato sighed. "Perhaps that's why I can tolerate you. Even without the added skin, you are more Ghoulish than you know." His eyes fell upon mine. I knew most people would have taken offense to his words, but I knew him and that was a full-hearted compliment. No matter how grungy the pick of words may have seemed.

"Thank you," I replied. A tiny smile pulled at the sides of my cheeks. "That really means a lot." I could see Ayato's cheeks heat up. Softness was obviously not his comfort zone. He let his messy locks drape around his face.

"Whatever. Just keep your side uncovered for a bit. The air will heal it quicker than any medicine. Might be the last time it gets a moment like this." The worriedness in his voice lingered.

I winced horribly as I tried to sit up.

"The hell are you doing? Lay down-"

I reached out and pulled his shirt as I struggled to get into a sitting position. My tailbone groaned, as it had been much too long since I had even been up. Ayato held still as I gathered my breath. "No, not until you tell me what you know. I'm not helpless you just said it yourself. So please, don't keep me out of the dark this time." I held his shirt, waiting any second for the furry to rise from him.

Instead, he was silent.

"Talk to me," I begged. His gaze wasn't egger to meet mine. I shook his shirt, and then I let my hand fall back to my lap. Both of us sat there in the dimness of the room. The seconds ticked by. "Ayato, I want you to trust me."

The Ghoul raised a questionable expression. "What?" He sneered.

"I want you to treat me as your equal, as a partner. You said it before we are much alike. And at first…I didn't want to believe you. I was afraid. I was scared, if I accepted what I had become…I was no longer myself. I feared not being human. But now, I realize, I never really was innocent. It's true…I've lied, broken rules, and even have killed. My hands are stained. There's no going back…"

I swallowed as I looked at him. Ayato's face was stoned in astonishment. I guess he never expected me to submit.

"So, I'm asking, as your partner, for you to trust me. As I have come to believe in you. I won't shy away from your touch anymore. I know now, you have no intentions of hurting me. I just ask that you consider trusting a human."

The silence was long. We both remained where we were, each frozen by each other's gazes. The strange thing was, I meant every word. If I could accept myself, maybe I could stop the troubles of the past from invading my dreams.

A touch brushed my cheek. I held back a flinch, as it was so unexpected. I followed the fingers down to the elbow and up to the face of Ayato. My captor ran his hand under my chin and up the side of my face. It was warm, unlike his usual demeanor.

I let him lean closer. Our faces nearly centimeters apart and I wondered if he was going to let me have it. If this was the moment when he was going to explode with anger. Again, the Ghoul surprised me. A pair of arms hesitantly stiffened around my frame. A deep chested exhale came from his body as he pulled me to him. I found my face resting in the crook of his neck. I heard him breath in my scent. A hand cradled my back.

"I hate what you have done to me." The Ghoul muttered. His fingers tightened around my shirt. I held still. "Yet, I can't distance myself. I can't hate you, [F/N]." Ayato hugged me harder. The feeling of his pulse was alive against my own chest.

I stayed quiet.

A trail of soft lips made their way up my jaw. A shiver came over me as they glided around my face and were centered over my own. Gently, Ayato pressed his mouth upon mine. He wasn't excited or overly aggressive like he was back at the slaughterhouse. Instead, the teen before me was passive as though he had completely changed. Our lips kneaded together, intertwined in harmony. I let my hand rest on the side of his neck, careful to not startle him. In response, Ayato brought his touch under my chin. He slowly pulled away and held up my face to the light.

"If I'm to treat you as my equal, you must agree to be with me…to stay at my side regardless of the situation. For me to keep you safe, I must keep you bound to me. As my partner, your previous life will be over. But you've already come to accept that, haven't' you?"

True, I thought. I had accepted everything. However, I didn't expect this. I knew what he was implying. He was forcing me to choose. Either live amongst the former crumpling society I knew, the one with family, friends, school, chocolates, and venerability, or I was to follow beside him into the uncertainty of the underworld. I would hardly be a target, but also my life would forever be changed. Kankei. I would probably never get to see him again either. Did that matter though?

"I have," I admitted. Ayato nodded before undoing the scarlet scarf that hung around his neck. In a quick loop the fabric was laced around me.

"Be sure to wear this at all times. My scent alone will keep others away, if we become separated. A territorial Ghoul is never one to be reckoned with. I can assure you…you'll be fine as long as you hold on to this." He gestured to the scarf.

I stroked the fine threads. "It's quite soft. Never would have expected that from you." I lightly laughed, trying to play off the fact I was no longer _single (which was not exactly what I had intended with the whole 'partner thing')._ God, how long had that been? Was I even prepared for this…any of this?

Ayato clicked his tongue. "I've been surprising myself lately." I was about to respond when I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders. I peered around to see my _partner_ had put his jacket around me. I starred at him questionably.

"Care to explain?" I asked. Ayato tiredly rubbed his eye and pulled the skin slightly down. I could tell he was beat. "Have you eaten lately?"

"Don't worry about it." His voice sounded exhausted. "There are things you need to understand, though I wish I didn't have to say it." None of this sounded good.

I looked to the half infected skin on my leg. "It's the Doctor who did this. What is she after?" My partner sighed another time.

"Think of it as GMO on humans."

My stomach began to twist. "GMO? You mean as in genetically modified food? What does that have to do with us?" Ayato licked his bottom lip, and then turned his attention back to me.

"What if our food source never ran out? What if we no longer needed to hunt? What if…" His words were cut short when a loud couple of crashes hit outside of the room. The yelling from the men could be heard. I tensed, fear prominent in my muscles.

"On your feet!" Ayato harshly commanded. I staggered up and clenched my throbbing side. I heard the cries growing and Ayato's frantic hands as he was moving things around from behind me. He kicked several boxes and cursed repeatedly.

It was clear; the threat was here.

"Come here," The boy next to me, grabbed my arm and yanked the needle roughly from my vein. A seep of blood trickled down while I was tugged in a different direction, closer to the door. My pulse elevated.

"Ayato-" My ally muffled my words with his hand.

He hushed me and kept his voice low. "Listen, this is not just a single room. It's connected to a series of halls much like a chamber. Keep going left and hide whenever necessary. I'll find you, once I lead them off our heals."

I shook my head and moved away from his hold. "No damnit, you can't expect me to just leave you. Look at you, you are already beaten down and starved. How can you possibly fight alone?"

Ayato's growl returned. "I told you to listen to me!" Another couple of explosions rattled the ground. I could feel the earth beneath me start to give. "There is no time for this fucking arguing. You said you trust me and I trust you to follow orders. I don't need an excuse card."

"You _need_ backup. Are we not together?" I sternly replied to which I received a paired of rolled eyes.

"Fucking stubborn."

"You wanted it." I sarcastically said. The ground shook another time. I barely could keep on my feet since I was still so weak. Ayato firmly held me, with one arm around my shoulder.

"We only have a slim shot this will work." Ayato confessed.

The ground moved and the sounds of cries echoed outside. I gripped my partner's shirt tightly once more. "Have a plan?"

It was all so quick; all I felt was a horrendous amount of pain. My side flared. My mouth spilled a wad of blood. I trembled as I looked down; to where a new hole was dug into my flesh wound. A large crystal of glass was wedge deep. I knew where it came from as I saw Ayato's glowing eyes. My knees started to give, my blood pressure was fading; my mind was going foggy again.

He didn't pull it out; he just laid me down and watched me bleed.

He watched me struggle on the floor, as I was dying to relieve the pain, but not able to muscle the strength to extract the object. It all burned and stung. Ayato, just watched as I suffered. His face was emotionless and uncaring with those sinister eyes.

I could barely breath over the amount of blood that was erupting from my throat. It was suffocating. I kept choking and squirming.

The dizziness was growing, the ground shaking more, the confusion swirling within me. I wasn't even sure I could tell you my name. My lips trembled as I gasped for air.

"Go to sleep." Were the last words I heard before my eyes glazed over. My heartbeat faded. The life within me drained. A flush of warmth was fed through my veins. It was surprisingly peaceful. The noise, the sounds, the pain, the guilt; all of it was gone. I floated alone, in a blissful fantasy, never to wake again.

My a fatal lesson had been learned, I thought.

Trust is hard to come by and it's no guarantee once it's earned.

* * *

 **Creepy…lol**

Btw want another exciting read with Levi Ackerman?

Check out my other Fanfiction…"Sinful Delights" With action, romance, humor, and drama on every chapter! Guaranteed a satisfying read from start to end!


End file.
